Jungle Wilds
by s.o.grey91
Summary: After another mission at Drakken's lair Kim is stuck. Guess who comes to the rescue? And keeps Kim under house arrest until she heals? But for Kim this was also her chance to see a side of the infamous villainess that not many even knew existed. Including the two individuals weird enough to dare call Shego family.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Just saying. All credits given to due people. Enjoy.

CHAPTER ONE, _Let's Dance/Poor Australia _

It was just like any other time when the two arch-foes clashed. To Kim it was a standard mission; stop Drakken, capture Shego. To Shego it was just the same; ignore Drakken, wait for Possible to arrive. It was a moment that both master martial artists look forward to.  
With her long perfected stealth Kim silently crawled threw the ventilation system of the mountainside lair.  
One would think that the mad doctor had learn by the cotillion time not to build vents that the world hero could fit threw, but nope. Still haven't changed.  
A disturbing clang behind the formerly teen hero made the young woman want to smack her face in a fashion that Shego would sure to be proud of. Kim looked over her shoulder at the clumsy but endearing blonde.  
Ron flashed a sheepish smile and a nervous laugh. "Sorry, KP."  
Shaking her head at the best friend's buffoonery, a small smile on her face nonetheless, the redhead continued on with their journey. Ever so predictably, they soon arrived at the main room of the cliché.  
To call it a fortress would be an insult to fortresses everywhere.  
Down below a blue man in an equally blue lab coat marched around, waving his incredibly small hands in dramatic postures.  
"And then my laser would reflect off the satellite and hit Australia, causing massive earthquakes to shake the country until it tears itself apart!" The mad scientist threw his arms out in a flourish, cackling maliciously until he choked on his own spit.  
Kim cocked an eyebrow in amusement, wondering in a contest of buffoonery who would win. Ron or Drakken?  
Finally over his coughing fit, Drakken straightened up to look at his henchwoman. But lest face it; Shego was more of a babysitter for the blue dolt than anything else. Am I right?  
"Are you even listening to me, Shego? Shego?"  
The said villainess waved a well groomed hand dismissively from behind her magazine of Villains Weekly. "Yeah, yeah. Laser, satellite, Australia, earthquake. Got it."  
Kim suppressed her laughter as she looked on the exchange, smiling with great fondness at the plasma-slinger.  
Dr. Drakken stomped his foot like a toddler throwing a tantrum. "Shego!" he whined. "You could be a little more respectful, you know. Words hurt. I do pay you, after all."  
Shego lowered her magazine slightly, piercing ember green eyes peering over the pages at her employer. Needless to say, the man-child quickly flattered under the hard stare of the fearsome woman.  
"This would be a great time to jump in, Pumpkin," those same eyes shifted up to the vent opening. "You know, before I die of boredom or do your job for you and beat the crap out of a certain blue bolt." Towards the last bit the villainess's eyes turned to Drakken once more.  
"Shego!" His whine was quickly silenced by a death glare.

With that, Kim took her cue and kicked out the grates guarding the vent, dropping effortlessly onto to the ground. Wish she could say that for her partner, though.

Again, the pants of the blonde boy, now fully grown, had hindered his abilities. With a sigh Kim rested her hands on her hips, staring up at Ron. "Uh...KP? A littler help?" HIs arms flailed uselessly in the air, himself dangling by that retched piece of clothing which caused him so much misery and humiliation.

Wanting the fight to get on already Shego threw a harmless plasma blast at the gagged metal strip which his pants were stuck on.

Yelping loudly at the seemingly deadly projectile, Ron hid behind his hands. He landed with a ungracefully with a hardy thump, Rufus rolling of his pockets from the movement.

Kim turned her stare to her long time enemy, protest in her eyes. "Shego!"

The woman simply shrugged in response. "Well, he's down, isn't he?" Crouching into a combat pose, Shego smirked, her insides alive with excitement. "Are we gonna fight or not, Princess?"

Kim rolled her eyes. She copied a similar stance, a smile too on her lips. "Bring it on."

_This_ was what the two women have been waiting for.

The much anticipated routine carried on. Shego and Kim engaged in their intricate but deadly dance, jumping and flipping, throwing blinding punches and powerful kicks. Neither paid mind, nor cared, about the sissy slap fight the "men" were having.

Seeing his chance Drakken pushed Ron hard away from him. "Haha, Kim Possible. Watch as I destroy Australia!" The man's tiny fist pounded on the largest button on the control panels, it's color unsurprisingly red.

The machine began to hum as it charged, the lights of the lair flickering slightly with the sudden power transfer.

"What's with him and Australia, anyways?" Kim asked amongst their fighting. "He's always trying to that _one_ country."

Landed nimbly on her feet from the backflip, all Shego did was shrug. "Beats me. Maybe he thinks it's an easier target since it's smaller and more out of the way than the rest of the world." That was actually some pretty good logic if that was the case.

Having had enough of talk and wanting more fight, the green woman pounced towards Kim like a panther on it's prey.

Ron quickly got back on his feet after falling on his butt, calling Drakken out on the cheap shot. The two proceeded to run around the large room, chasing one another like wimpy children.

Rufus was oddly missing out on all the action, taking a nice nap in the pocket that is his home.

Catching Shego's kick in her arms and trapping it there, Kim taunted the older woman. "Is that the best you got? You're getting, Shego."

Shego growled a warning deep in her throat, eyes narrowing. No one calls her old. "If I'm old, that doesn't say much about you either, Kimmie." She twisted onto her hands and swung her other leg around, aiming at the redhead's head.

There was only a slight age difference between the two.

Kim jumped back, just barely avoiding the limp. Shego fired a fast succession of plasma blasts, driving the hero back to put a little space between them. Most of them were directed at Kim's feet but a few of them were aimed higher. One in particular flew past Kim as she jumped out of the way with her cheerleader skills, just as she was directly in front of the laser.

All attention were turned towards the machine as the green bolt clashed against its metal.

Right away sparks flashed, which was never a good sign. The blaring screams of the machine only proved as much.

Everyone covered their eyes in attempt to block out the sound.

"Uh oh...," Drakken murmured. "It's not supposed to do that."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Call credits belong to their respective people. Enjoy.

CHAPTER TWO, _Boom_

"Uh oh...," Drakken murmured. "It's not supposed to do that." But no one could hear him over the loud wailing of the machine, the sound more obnoxious than the blue doctor's whining. Running over to the control panel, Drakken started punching buttons, not admitting that he was just randomly pushing things and had no idea what he was doing.  
"What?" Ron yelled, having seen Drakken's lips move.  
In the format of a little miracle standard to the awesomeness that is Shego, the green-hewed woman's voice roared out over the siren of the laser.  
"Shut that thing up, Drakken, or I swear I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for a month!"

Quickly being overcome by his rising panic, Drakken flailed his arms above his head as he fled for the nearest exist, all the while screaming like a little girl.  
Shego scowled. "Great help he was," she mumbled to herself.

Ron ran over to the control panels, pushing random buttons just as Drakken had, trying to do something, _anything _to try and stop the ticking deathtrap.  
At a loud boom, the foundations of the lair quickly began to shake. The remaining trio stumbled on the moving ground, bits of dust falling the ceiling, rapidly increasing in size.

To state the obvious, this was definitely _not_ a good sign.

Acting without thinking, Shego quickly shielding her rival as a large portion of the ceiling caved in.  
"Ron!"

"Kim!" he answered, panic evidence in his voice.

"I'm okay," Kim covered her eyes as more dust fell a move her. "This place is falling apart! Get to the nearest exist. I'll meet you outside."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me! Just go!"

Believing in his best friend's abilities, Ron quickly moved for the exit, quickly making sure that his little buddy was still safely in his oversized pocket.

Grabbing her Princess's arm, Shego yelled over the noise. "We need to get out of here!"

The two women ran for their escape route, taking care not be crushed under any falling debris.

There was another explosion, the shock wave violently rocking the earth. Both fell to their hands and knees, the lights surrendering to the onslaught.

"Come on, Princess." Shego pulled Kim to her feet.

Their goal was in sight, the light of the outside world a promise of salvation. Just as they stepped foot outside one final bang quaked the land. Clouds of fire roared after them, like an angry dragon puffing its fowl breath. In the flash of a blind moment both women were thrown forward from the force of the blast. Neither saw or heard the boulders tumbling free from its perch, rolling straight towards them.

Hours passed, or maybe seconds, as the dust ever so slowly settled.

Groaning at the pain, Shego pushed herself up. Her head was killer her with its lousy migraine. She touched her forehead, shaking it gently out of pure habit. When she pulled her hand back she saw the crimson stain left on her glove. Prodding the skin gingerly she winced when her fingers found the wound. She must have hit her head when she fell. Hard too.

Blinking as reality came back to her, Shego looked at her surroundings to assess the situation. A thick lair of dust still fogged her view. Her eyes widened as she remembered what's happened.

"Kim!"

She beraded herself for her own stupidity, frantically searching for signs of the redheaded woman. "Kim!"

The dust finally calmed, seeking the slumber that it was so rudely awakened from once more.

By the fifth or seventh time that the villainess had called her name, a response finally came. Shego let out the breath she didn't know was holding, not caring to ponder on why she had been so concerned for the hero.

Groaning at the ringing in her ears, Kim squinted at the swaying figure coming towards her.

Shego dropped to her knees in front of the dazed woman. "Kim, you alright?"

Unsure as to if she was hallucinating, Kim wondered if she had really saw worry in the green woman's eyes. _Did Shego just use my real name?_

"Yeah. I'm fine," Kim quickly answered. She'd be damned if she showed her arch-nemesis weakness first. "You?"

Only now seeing the scenery, Shego's eyes bulged, her skin paling-if that was even possible. Confused, Kim's gaze followed Shego's, her own eyes widening with shock.

Two large rocks held Kim's leg captive in their crushing grip.

_How the hell did I miss that? _both women thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I still own nothing and credits given to whom they're due, yeah, yeah, yeah, you know the rest. Continue on.

CHAPTER THREE, _Welcome to the Jungle_

"Yeah. I'm fine," Kim quickly answered. She'd be damned if she showed her arch-nemesis weakness first. "You?"

Only now seeing the scenery, Shego's eyes bulged, her skin paling-if that was even possible. Confused. Kim's gaze follows Shego's, her own eyes widening with shock.

Two large rocks help Kim's leg captive in their crushing grip.

_How the hell did I miss that? _both women thought.

Snapping back to her regular self, Shego turned an angry glare to her current companion. "Liar! How can you possibly be fine with your leg under that?"

Kim blinked, her brain trying to process the bipolar change in the other woman's attitude. "What?" She was getting angry herself. This was absolutely ridiculous. Shego was getting mad at her for possibly having a broken leg? The woman made no sense sometimes. "You're yelling at me for having my leg stuck under a rock?"

Without missing a beat Shego answered, scowl deep on her face, arms crossed in defiance. "Yes!"

"This is ridiculous!" Kim yelled. "Can you just help me get out from under the stupid rock?"

"Fine." Shego's tone was annoyed, showing that she wasn't doing this because she wanted to, but because Kim asked.

Moving past the irritated redhead trying to burn a hope threw her skull, the master thief walked around the boulders, tapping her chin as she calculated the best way of freeing Kim's limb. Amputation was definitely not an option; no one wants to deal with that bloody mess or the screaming. Melting the stone was too risky; there's nothing stopping Kim from getting burned also, either by her plasma or the molten rock. _Guess I'll just have to go old fashioned_, Shego thought with a nod.

Judging where the best point would be, the plasma-slinger tested it by pushing against the boulder some. Satisfied when she felt the rock move slightly, Shego looked over her shoulder at Kim who was watching her in turn. Seeing the redhead was okay she strained against the weight of the stone once more, making sure to push _away _from the smaller woman.

Back in her hero days Shego had discovered that she could transfer the energy of her plasma from her hands to her muscles in order to give her extra strength, much like Hego's power.

Unlike her idiot brothers she had taken the time to explore the full possibilities of her powers. The trick was not any easy one, however; as with every pro there was a con.

Increasing the flow of plasma to her muscles, Shego closed her eyes against the burning pain within. But that was still not enough. Knowing what she had to do, the thief went passed the limits of her dampeners. The pain only intensified as her signature glow started to enveloped past her hands to the rest of her body.

Voicing out her effort the stubborn rock finally lifted enough for Kim to free her leg from its trap.

Panting heavily, Shego dropped down to rest on her knee, brow slick with sweat.

Even though her powers were inactive they pain still burned threw her veins.

Awed by the display shown by the taller woman, Kim barely remembered to scoot out from underneath the boulder. Never before had she seen Shego's green glow appear anywhere other than her hands, and never before had she seen _anyone _move something a hundred ton their own weight. Other than Hugo, of course, and that time where she had briefly gotten his powers by accident, but super strength was his power so that doesn't really couldn't.  
" What's...the damage?" the thief wheezed, clearly exhausted from her display of inhuman wonderment.

"Oh!" she had completely forgotten about her leg, too distracted by the woman before. Once again Shego has shown that there were more mysteries surrounding her than the deepest depths of space.

Prodding her leg carefully, Kim hissed when her fingers touched her ankle. "Definitely broken," she voiced out loud. Surprisingly, the broken joint wasn't hurting nearly as much as it should have been. How peculiar. _Was that a good sign or a bad sign? _

The former cheerleader looked to her nemesis. Kim frown upon seeing the muscles of her new savior twitch every now and then, clearly protesting to how tightly they were being clenched.

"You okay, Shego?" she asked. "You look like you're in pain."  
The woman's head snapped up, as if suddenly remembering that Kim was still there. "What? Yeah, yeah," she waved her hand, the gesture coming out feeble. "I'm peachy."

"You sure?" Kim asked cautiously, not buying the villain's word for a second.

"Yeah." Pushing herself back onto her feet, the Shego quickly changed her mind as the world spun around her, black dots consuming her vision rapidly. "Or maybe not." That was the last thing the woman said before her legs gave out, unconsciousness stealing the thief away before she even hit the ground.

Kim franticly tried to catch the woman to the best of her abilities. Lucky for her, Shego had tipped towards her instead of away.

"Great," she mumbled sarcastically. With Kim immobilized, Shego as dead weight, and the sky rapidly darkening... _This is going to be a long night_, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I've done nothing and you can't prove it! Oh...wait. Never mind, wrong subject. I don't own this and give cookies to whoever responsible, blah, blah. Bye.

CHAPTER FOUR, _Silver Spirits_

With all the Kimness that is Kimberly Ann Possible, the hero had improvised like no other being on the planet. Using her hair-dryer-turned-grappling-hook, Kim shot the thing with expert precision at the nearest branch. With some effort, she had managed to pull the branches free from the tree to use as firewood and a makeshift splint. Then with her rather hazardously disguised laser lipstick she went to work on starting the fire. This being the jungles of the Amazon meant constant sogginess, but being the stubborn individual she was she kept at it until eventually a small flame arose. She nearly cried from the excitement of her triumph-after failing several times. If her ankle wasn't broken, have no doubt, she'd be dancing.

Kim had searched for her Kimmunicator, but quickly found it missing from her pockets. She had spotted the devise, or at least bits and pieces of it, peeking out from underneath another large rock, smaller than the one that had handicapped her, near the entrance of the now demolished lair.

They were stuck with no way of communication. Ron was probably on the other side of the mountain. She at least hoped he was alright.

The night still held a chill despite the best efforts of the small campfire. Kim watched the flames flicker, imagining tiny people waltzing along with its graceful sways. Shego was still out cold, breathing soundly against the loud chirps of insects. The thief seemed to be uninjured so Kim had assumed she was just overspent from using her powers. Though when her touched the older woman, it disturbed her just how hot the villainess's skin felt; it was almost blistering hot.

Her eyes drifted towards said woman.

Lit by the orange, red, and yellow of the fire, the woman looked so much more...approachable. Her every feature was highlighted; from the defined muscles underneath the skin-tight cat suit to the envious complexion of her skin and the cascade of raven locks fanned around her. It was undeniable that the world class thief was beautiful.

Kim quickly turned away, shaking her head as if to dislodge those thoughts. _Bad, Kim! You're not supposed to think of Shego that way. _

For a few years now the hero had finally accepted one of the hardest truths about herself: Kim Possible was gay. Her parents and the tweebs knew, as well as her closest friends, and they have given her nothing but support. A few were shocked by the announcement, some others simply smiled, a small percentage of them had even knew before she did. But she wasn't foolish enough to think that the rest of the world would respond that way. She was world hero after all, an icon idolized by billions. By science and math, the odds were that more than some would be outraged at the discovery, going as far as to even hate her. As good as she was, she wasn't good enough to be immune to the opinions of others around her.

The sudden rustling of the undergrowth before her caught the redhead's attention. Her body tensed, fearing for the worst. She was in no state to fight off a hungry predator who thinks they'd make a decent snack.

As predicted, a large silver mussel pushed out from within the foliage. Kim's breath caught in her throat at the oddity of the creature's beauty.

With fur as pale as moonlight and eyes a silver-grey, the spotless jaguar prowled forward, gaze locked with Kim's. The pure impossibility of the feline's coloring was enough to distract the woman from any fear of danger.

_Big mistake_, she thought as the wild cat suddenly growled, body lowering to the ground, sharp fangs bared. Before she could think of anything to do, the predator's muscles tensed then released, acting like springs, as it leapt towards her.

Only to pass as another roar was heard behind her. She turned just in time to see another jaguar, of the normal color, run off, gashes clearly visible against its coat. The white cat growled one last time, deep in its throat, before snorting and shaking its head as if gloating it its victory. It was actually pretty cute.

The animal turned its attention once more to the redhead. Kim gulped. _What am I going to do? _

She really wished Shego would wake up right about now.

Right when she thought they were doomed, the feline turned away, walking back the same way it came.

_That was weird_, Kim thought, but hey. She wasn't complaining.

Just as the hero was starting to relax again, those same damned bushes rustled.

Kim tensed, thinking perhaps the jaguar had changed its mind and decided they'd make a pretty good snack after all.

She was surprised when a human animal immerged from the foliage instead. She signed in relief at the sight.

"Thank goodness you found us," the hero expressed with genuine gratitude. "My friend and I have been stuck here since nightfall. You wouldn't happen to have any way of calling for help would you?"

To her confusion, and slightly offended, the girl completely ignored Kim to walk straight over to the sleeping thief.  
" Uh, I wouldn't-"

She was interrupted as the girl sighed, crouching down next to the unconscious brunette. "You just can't listen, can you Shego?" the girl complained to no one in particular. "Always have to make my crap harder."

Kim blinked in surprise. _This girl knew Shego?_

Studying the stranger more closely, the newcomer held the back of her palm to Shego's forehead. Kim's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She didn't like how the girl seemed to be examining Shego in a rather strange way. The girl took the green-hewed woman's hand, checking for something on the villain's wrist.

Having enough of the weird display, Kim cleared her throat to try and catch the girl's attention.

She seem about 17 or 18 with rich black hair tied loosely at the base of her neck. In nothing but a simple white tank top and grey shorts, the girl looked almost ghostly with her alabaster skin. She definitely couldn't have been native with skin as fair as that.

Sharp silver-grey eyes turned towards Kim, an expectant but annoyed look in those pale depths. Her breath caught in her throat; it felt like she staring into the eyes of that mysterious jaguar's again.

_**Just wanted to say thank you for reading and if something doesn't make sense, like the way things are divided, completely my bad. My computer's still busted and my tablet is worthless at trying to replace it. Sorry.**_

_**But sincerely, Grey :)**_

_**That's right. I did a smiley face :) what you gonna do about it?**_

_**Ps. If I miswrote anything feedback is appreciated.**_

_**Have a good day/night/cheese/whatever. Bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but the assorted clothing covering my body. And Keegan. Yup, I have imaginary birth to the little sour puss, and let me tell yah, she was not an easy child to carry.

CHAPTER FIVE, _Meet the Jaguar_

* * *

Kim sat up and stretched her arms overhead, spine cracking as a heavy yawn exercised her lungs. Wetting her tongue she recalled the strange dream. Why would Shego be saving her life? And no way would a silver jaguar exist in real life. The possibilities of such a strangely colored animal just seemed too unlikely to be anything other than a hallucination.

Opening her eyes, the redhead realizes she might have been wrong; it wasn't a dream after all. The foreign interior of the rustic wooden cabin told her that indeed the strange black-haired girl with sterling eyes had taken her and Shego back to the girl's home.

The moderate sized house was built out of logs, its foundation held off the ground by stilts, and was furnished very modernly with an air conditioner. It couldn't been more than a few years old.

Idly looking around her surroundings, Kim noted all the smaller details her tired eyes hadn't the night before.

There was a plain dresser next to the door with a full body mirror standing in the corner. Directly opposite of those things was the queen-sized bed Kim still rested on, the surface draped with green satin sheets against a simple white covering.

Kim rubbed her hand against the smooth material, its color reminding her of Shego's eyes.

To the right was a long, stout table displaying a number of curious objects-souvenirs collected from all over the world and handmade figurines. On the left was a nightstand holding a lamp and a picture frame.

Carefully picking it up, the picture showed two tweens-the mysterious girl who had taken them in, and a taller blond halfheartedly trying to capture their benefactor in a headlock.

The ex-cheerleader smiled at the adorable scene. At least now she knew their stranger had a soft side to be found.

At the foot of the bed Kim found pair of crutches and a note on top of some neatly folded cloths. _Bathroom first door on your right_, it read. _That's awfully kind of our host_, she thought with a smile. Being covered in dust and mud and who knows what else was not fun.

A hot shower was just the thing the hero needed, though her injured joint did spoil a lot of the enjoyment. Kim signed as she hobbled out from the water's spray, slightly reluctant to leave its embrace. But atlas, she changed into the light lavender colored V-neck and pair of khakis. Both items were a little baggy on the young woman, but cloths with room to spare was nothing new to her. In fact, she loved them.

Keeping weight off the newly applied foot splint, Kim made a mental note to thank the teenager again for the first aid treatment last night. Following her nose past two other doors, the short hallway opened up to reveal the main room. There, at the kitchen island stood said teen finishing up a large batch of bacon.

Just like before, the girl ignored Kim. Feeling more awkward than anything now, the redhead was unsure as to what she should do. Sensing this, the still unknown girl simply pointed at the dinner table.

_Guess I'm supposed to sit_, Kim thought.

Taking a seat where she could still see the stranger, Kim mustered some of her famous courage to try and break the ice. "Um, thanks again for helping me and my friend. We really appreciate it."

Piling the greasy strips onto a plate, the girl just continued on to start the scrambled eggs.

Kim pursed her lips. "Not much of a talker, huh? That's alright, I guess."

Before anything else could happen a voice saved the day by filling the suffocating silence. Kim's never been so happy to have Shego interrupt.

"Keegan?"

The thief had accomplished in less than a minute what the world hero had been failing miserably for hours. "Afternoon, sleeping beauty," remarked the 17-year-old, who's name was Keegan apparently.

"You replaced my dampeners?" A sleepy Shego ruffled her long main of hair, freezing as she saw Kim. "Uh... Hey, Princess." The green woman was for once not wearing something green or black, a first for the young heroine. Even in a simple white muscle tank and light grey cargos the villainess still rocked the outfit.

"Hey, Shego," greeted the redhead. "Good to see you're awake."

"Yeah...thanks." Her voice was hesitant, cautious.

_I wonder why?_ Kim thought.

Shifting gears, Shego moved to the kitchen and in each hand grabbed a plate piled high with food. It was without a doubt in Kim's mind that the two brunettes knew each other. When one moved to the kitchen, the other migrated to the table. Soon a buffet was laid out in front of the redhead. With bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast, and sliced fruit, there was enough to serve five people.

The thief only spared enough time to hand the hero a plate already stacked before digging right in. Kim was shocked at how quickly the two gulfed down their food to snag the next piece before the other can. It was a wonder they didn't eat their plates as well. And Kim thought Ron had disturbing eating habits; she might have actually lost a hand with these two.

Leaning back, Shego signed with content. "Breakfast for lunch, what a great way to start the day."

Kim smiled at the younger girl. "That really was delicious. Thanks so much for cooking." If it had been a some years ago Kim would have used one of her favorite catchphrases, but she'd learn a long time ago that maybe "spankin'" wasn't so great a thing to say out loud or with that much enthusiasm.

Keegan only responded with a blank look on her face. Without a word she got up, taking her plate to the sink, and disappeared into the hallway. The sound of a door opening and closing could only be what Kim assumed was the girl's bedroom.

"Did I offend her somehow?" Kim asked to no one in particular.

Sighing and shaking her head Shego gathered up the empty dishes. "Don't take it personally. Keegan's just... apprehensive towards strangers, especially when they get so close to home. I'm sure you can understand," she said over her shoulder.

Kim nodded as she helped with the rest of the dinnerware. She did indeed understand; it was exactly how she felt when Ms. Go had first came to live with her. She shivered at the memory-not that it was unpleasant, quite the opposite actually, but just plain weird. "Here, let my help you with that."

Before she could attempt to stand the thief snatched the plates from her with the ease of, well, a master thief. "Not with that ankle you're not. Besides. You are a guest under my room, after all. My mom raised me better then that."

There was just more and more surprises coming at Kim this week. First, to have witnessed Shego helping her. Then, that strange feline and the taller woman wearing something _other_ than green. Not to mention she was sitting inside the actual home of the infamous criminal. And now, the most mysterious and secretive person the ex-cheerleader knew was also mentioning her mother, as brief and casual as it may have been.

_Was I in a parallel universe or what?_ Kim mused. Ron's brain would probably shutdown from overload when he hears this. "Ron!" the redhead bonked herself in the forehead. _I'm such an idiot._

* * *

**Thanks for reading and my apologizes if you've been inpatient waiting for this new chapter. But in my defense school's a b*tch and I have too many projects left undone. Plus 2 Broke Girls is the new love of my life and Minecraft is the bomb. I also made a model of the stilt house in the story cause I felt like it and I'm mighty proud of how it turned out even though it's a little disproportionate. Now all I need is to make a jungle around it, but I'm probably not gonna.  
**

**PS. As always I would sincerely appreciate it if you could point out any grammar mistakes since English is my second language and I honestly can't tell the difference.**


End file.
